


Wrapping The Bow and Turning The Page

by wuushiii



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied Bullying, Mute Frisk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puns. Puns everywhere., Reader Aspires to be an Author, Reader Works in a Bakery, Slow Burn, Writer!Bookworm!Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuushiii/pseuds/wuushiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were just an ordinary girl, living an ordinary life. You worked in a bakery as a part time job, but aspiring to be a great author one day.</p><p>It was a normal, cool afternoon, you working in the bakery when you were given a task to deliver a cake for a birthday party. But after a certain incident,--</p><p>It just so happened that you also had to deliver the birthday kid.</p><p>What you didn't expect, was you never knew how being friends with the said kid and their family of monsters would change your life so drastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Cake, and a Kid to Deliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have NO IDEA what I'm doing. The summary sucks so bad. //sweats nervously
> 
> This is the first time I wrote a fanfiction on this site, so I hope it's not terrible...
> 
> WHO AM I KIDDING OF COURSE IT IS. ; A ;
> 
> But, I really hope you will enjoy the story. I will try to update as soon as possible if any of you wishes me to continue. lol. (O v O)
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read the story! Enjoy!

 

You were out of ideas.

Here you were, finally having a well-deserved idle time for once, able to finally catch up with your story. You planned at least to finish one chapter or two before going to bed but _no_.

You were out of ideas.

You groaned in frustration, and slammed your head on your desk, causing it to wobble a bit. Your coffee must have also gone cold, and remained untouched. Your pencil lightly tapped against the notebook, that was covered with scribbles of sentences.

To your right, you could see a mountain pile of crumpled balls of paper overflowing your trashbin.

Lifting your head, you bit your lip, and glared at the piece of paper in front of you. Evident erasures, crossed out words and sentences, and your pencil's lead was almost about to break.

_~~They were dreaming~~ They fell, and fell down. Until they saw nothing but black. Landing on the ground with a loud thud, ~~dirt underneath~~ surrounded by a bed of golden flowers. Lost in a strange, mysterious world._

You turned your head, and angled it a bit to see your wall clock. It was quarter to nine. Already late.

You sighed heavily, and stood up. Your study table was a mess. You grabbed your mug of coffee and took one large gulp, emptying its contents. You frowned, yep, it was cold. You set it down and stretched your arms, popping a few bones here and there.

  _The only source of light was from the ceiling, that almost looked like it stretched up to the heavens. ~~There was no sun. The light grew brighter.~~ Pillars covered in moss and vines, the golden flowers underneath them, and a small entrance leading to another, yet darker room. ~~They were scared. They heard a voice whisper--~~_

You trudged towards your room, turning off the light switch. You hopped into bed without a second thought, you never noticed how tired you were.

It was a shame, you never got to finish the story.

But maybe, you'd get some inspiration tomorrow.

You felt your eyelids drooping slowly,

Until darkness finally consumed you.

**x-x-x**

You stirred slightly, your ears ringing to the sound of beeping. You open your eyes, your vision was very blurry, and you squinted when your eyes reached the ceiling light.

The beeping didn't stop, and you glanced sideways to see your alarm clock.

Ah, it was still 9 o' clock.

You closed your eyes for a bit.

...

Oh _crap_.

You bolted out of bed, and rushed towards the door. You ran downstairs and almost tripped on your way down.

You were **late**.

You went in the bathroom, and took a quick shower. And came out with sloppily placed on clothing.

Your skirt was a little off to the side, and your blouse had it's buttons all wrong, accidentally placed on mismatching socks, and your glasses were placed upside down.

To be honest? You were almost impressed with yourself.

After fixing all the mistakes you made, you grabbed your jacket, and headed out the door after you clumsily locked it. Once you finished, you immediately ran to your workplace, which was the pastry-shop that was a few blocks away.

You heard your stomach growl. And you lifted your head upwards and let a loud groan escape your lips.

And you never had any breakfast either.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

**x-x-x**

You realize it has been a week ever since monsters returned to the surface.

Everyone by now had been used to monsters walking around, here and there. You were surprised at how easily they've been accepted into the society, and how they have adapted so quickly to the environment.

At least you weren't bothered by them.

Since but of-course, there were a few people out there who hated monsters with a passion. It was expected.

It was just another ordinary day, and you just happened to be leaning against the counter, looking bored. It was a relief that your boss didn't mind you for being late, since it was your first time being tardy. Your break ended an hour ago, and your shift was about to end anyway.

Business was slow as usual, but you remembered--Ah, yes, it was almost Thanksgiving. People were probably getting ready. After all, it is the most awaited time of the year.

You watched as the clock silently ticked by, and you hear the buzzing sound of the busy street outside. You glanced outside, seeing a few monsters pass by, a few people out casually taking a walk. You noticed small leaves of shades of red, orange and yellow gently fall from the sky.

You thought about what you would do once you return home, and all you wanted, was to finish the chapter of your story.

You felt someone lightly tap your shoulder, you spun around, you met face to face with your co-worker and bestfriend, Michelle.

"Hey," She began, "I need your help at the back, could you come with?" You nodded and followed her.

She showed a box that was neatly wrapped in a golden bow on top of a table. "This is a cake for an order for a birthday party. It was supposed to be delivered but it looks like Andre isn't back yet. Could you deliver it? I still have to fill in another order."

'Looks like my plans are changed.' You thought bitterly.

You frown at her, and she gives you the puppy-dog eyes, making you roll your own eyes. It seemed to have no effect for you, but you were determined to get out of this boring place for a little while.

"Yeah sure, okay, what's the address?" You inquired and she handed you a small piece of paper.

"Oh, thank you so much!" She breathed a sigh of relief, "I know your shift is almost about to end, so thank you. It's near Mellow Avenue, Fall St., 34 C." She replied, she pointed out the backdoor. "Go wait outside for a bit, I just need to put this in a bag."

You snorted at her and mockingly saluted. "Yes ma'am."

"Don't make me throw a pie at you."

"Alright, alright." And with that, you snickered and finally went outside.

After a few minutes of freezing your butt off outside, Michelle returned and gave you the bag. You grasped your coat tightly, and shivered a bit from the cool breeze. "Here you are," Michelle said through her chattering teeth, and you grabbed the plastic bag.

She looked at you expectantly, "Well? What are you still doing here? Skidaddle!"

Your face twisted into one of concern, "Aren't you going to get cold? Wanna borrow my jacket?" She shook her head,

"Nah, I'm not staying outside for long anyway. It's you I should be concerned about, will you be okay?" She said, and you nodded at her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yep, I'll be fine. I'll see you later, alright?"

She grinned at you. "Yeah, thanks by the way. When Andre comes back, I'll tell him he owes you one."

"Damn right he does. See ya!"

"Be careful!"

And with that, you trduged off to your destination.

**x-x-x**

The sky was painted a light blue, and puffy white clouds filled the vast space, blocking any warm rays of the sun. The trees moves and bend in the wind, and the leaves fall off little by little. Your jacket hugged your figure tighter, once you held it closer to your body once you felt the cold wind pass by.

It was 30 minutes ever since you left to deliver the cake. You were nearly there, it was just a few blocks away. Your legs hurt a bit from walking, and you regretted that you chose to wear a skirt today, instead of pants. Your legs felt too exposed in the cold.

'Andre owes me. _Big_ time.' You thought bitterly, thinking of the terrible things you could make him do once you get back.

Your ears perked up at the sound of children laughing, and you snapped your head to where it came from. You walked forward, and you saw a small crowd of boys, cackling loudly and following a small child. You noticed the small stream marks on their face, and you immediately perked up to the other kids' voices.

"Heh! Why the sad look Frisky? It's the truth! Nobody's gonna come to your dumb party!" The tall one snickered,

"Yeah! You'll only be with those monster-freaks!" A kid with glasses smirked.

"Haha! Yeah! Monster-freaks! After all, you're a freak too!"

They all laughed once more, and you felt your anger slowly rise. One of them continued,

"Aww! Boohoo! They don't have any friends! Nobody's coming to their party! And they only have those...those--freaks with them?! Ha! Serves them right!"

"What a piece of shit!"

"You'll be alone forever!"

"No friends! Just those monsters--those assholes as your family!"

You looked over to the child once more, and saw the sad look in their face. Scratch marks on their arms, their hair was messy too. You felt sorry for them, and you know what must be done. You had enough.

"HEY!" You shouted, and their attention immediately turned to you. The tall one spat, "What do you want lady?"

"Stop bothering that poor child!"

"What?" One of them said, baffled. "Pfttt! What? You mean this little idiot?" He said, grabbing a load of the small child's hair, making them whimper. "They're stupid! Brat can't even talk!"

"And they're name is 'Frisk', what kind of dumb name is that?!"

"Ha! I bet they don't even have any eyes!"

"So what if they can't speak?" You began, feeling your blood boil, "Also, I think their name is unique. But right now, I think you should stop. Don't make me do something you'll regret."

The one with the brown hair stepped forward, oh, brave little one, aren't we? "So? What are you gonna do about it, ugly woman?"

_Ugly._

_Woman...?_

**They're getting it.**

"I could contact your parents for bullying someone, tell your teachers about you three, report you to the police, get the mute kid's monsters to beat you guys up, or..." You cracked your knuckles, and glared at them which made them cower a bit.

"Beat you up _myself_."

It was silent.

Then one if them backed away slowly, "W-Whatever! Come on guys! Let's bail!" And once he ran off, the others followed as well.

"See ya losers!"

God, those kids were getting on your nerves.

Next time you were going out, you had to make sure you brought a baseball bat with you.

You heard sniffles and you rushed towards the child...You could hardly recall the name the tall one said earlier, ' _Frisk_ ', was it?

That's...a nice name.

You meant it.

You patted Frisk's back, and your hand moved in soothing circles. "H-Hey! It's alright! They're all gone now, don't cry." You could hear them stop sniffing, and their breathing went slower. You felt proud of yourself, and they looked up towards you.

Their eyes were squinted, and they smiled up at you. It looked forced, but you could tell they were okay. They wiped away their tears and hugged you, to which you didn't hesitate to hug back.

Once you both released each other, they began weaving hand signs, which you understood perfectly. **"Do you understand me?"**

You nodded, proud of learning the basic ASL sign language. They grinned up at you and signed, **"I just want to thank you for helping me out with those guys."**

"No problem, I'm glad you're doing alright." You smiled sincerely,

Frisk smiled back, **"Yeah, I'm** **fine**. **My name is Frisk! What is your name?"**

You told them your name, in which they signed back, **"Nice to meet you! I was going back home but it's late now. My mom must be getting worried."**

You could remember vividly about the bullies from earlier mentioning that this child, Frisk, is living with monsters. You chose to not ask, it must be a touchy subject for them, especially because that was the reason why they have been bullied in the first place.

"Then let's better hurry, I'm walking you home." You chirped, taking their hand. "I can't risk you getting bullied again."

"Are you sure you are okay? You look, a little bruised up..." You said, looking at the child up and down, and they shook their head lightly, **"It's okay! I'm used to these, trust me."** This made you frown even more, but you decided to let it go. You noticed the quivering child wince slightly from the cold, so you gently dropped off the cake and took off your jacket, and gave it to them.

They grasped it tightly in their hands, **"But...won't you be cold miss?"**

You waved your hand at them in a reassuring way, "Not at all. Keep it even if you'd like." You stated, followed by a giggle. They were adorable in your jacket, even if it was a little huge for their size. The jacket ended at their thighs, and the sleeves hung loosely.

They looked at you and tilted their head, gazing at you intently. This made you raise an eyebrow at them, and an amused chuckle escaped your lips. "Why are you looking at me like that...?" A sincere smile formed on their face, and shook their head once more.

**"Nothing. You just...remind me of someone I know."**

"Is that so?"

 **"Yup!"** They nodded, signing, **"Thank you so much for lending me your jacket miss! Let's go, I don't want to be late for my party!"**

Which reminds you...

"Hey Frisk, is it your birthday today?" You ask and they nodded happily, bouncing up and down, obviously excited. They were so adorable.

"Oh, where do you live then?"

**"Fall St. 34 C., The fifth house next to the school nearby, why?"**

"Looks like I've got to deliver cake, and the birthday child." You winked.

Their face lit up brighter than the sun.

**x-x-x**

You arrived at Frisk's house. You were lucky, having to be able to find the house you were supposed to deliver the order to easily and plus, you even made a new cute friend!

The little one skipped up to their doorstep and was about to knock until the door burst open and someone suddenly cradled the young child in their arms.

...

...it was a...goat?

You could see the look of worry that spread across the goat-lady's face. Sweat beads on her forehead, and the way she reacted when Frisk arrived.

"Frisk! Thank goodness, my child, I was so worried about you! I'm so happy you are safe and sound."

 **"I'm fine, mom!"** Frisk giggled, signing at them, to which they were lifted up in the air.

"I'm so glad that you're safe! When you came home late I was so worried I was about to send Papyrus, Undyne and Sans to look for you!"

It looked like the two noticed you and you felt a little guilty, having to break up their heart-warming moment. Frisk marched up to you, pulled you by the hand to your surprise, and you were face to face with the goat-lady. She was very taller than you, it almost made you feel intimidated. From the corner of your eye, you noticed Frisk introducing you.

**"Ma! This is my new friend! She helped me today and is also here to deliver the birthday cake!"**

"H-Hello p-pretty goat-mom."

You slapped yourself mentally.

You were fantastic at first impressions.

It was silent between the two of you, and your face flushed red with embarassment. You swore that you were just gonna drop off the cake and walk away, until you heard amused giggles.

"O-Oh my...!" She stiffled between giggles, "Thank you for the compliment, my dear!" She wiped an imaginary tear from her eye, and held out her hand, to which you accepted. It was warm, and her aura was of a motherly-like feeling. It was great.

My name is Toriel, dear. It's a pleasure to meet Frisk's new friend." Her head looked towards the bag in your hands.

She looked at you with a surprised expression, "Oh! Were you also here to deliver the cake as well?" And you nodded, handing her the bag, to which she accepted with a thank you. "I'll be putting these in the kitchen. Oh, Frisk," she began,

"Will any of your classmates join your party today?"

You winced at the question, and you looked at Frisk's reaction. It was normal, but you could see the sad look in their gaze. **"It's fine...Everybody must be busy. They didn't want to come."**

Toriel bit her lip, and you could see the tension arise. "O-Oh. I-I...see," She said unsurely, a frown on her face.

You looked at Frisk and knelt down to their height, you put a hand to their shoulder.

"Hey, Frisk. Can I be invited to your party?"

They looked at you in surprise, and searched your face for any signs that you were joking. When they realize you weren't, they leaped in your arms and nodded excitedly.

Your story could wait tonight.

You were **_determined_**.


	2. Family Full of Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH. *stares at story progress* Guys, oh my god.
> 
> You guys are amazing.
> 
> I never thought this story could get that much attention already, thank you all so much! You have no idea how much this means to me. \\(T v T)/
> 
> Here's a new chapter! Delivered early. I hope you guys will enjoy!

Toriel and Frisk were more than happy to welcome you in their humble abode.

Once you stepped in, your nose was immediately greeted by the aroma of cinnamon and tea. The walls were painted a light lavender, with birch wood as the flooring. You instantly loved the place, it had the feeling of...home.

The little kiddo was excited to have you join them, they say it was usually their monster family who came to their party, along with the other monsters that they befriended. And in all pure honesty, you were pretty excited as well.

Frisk showed you to their living room, and offered you a seat on the couch, which you reluctantly accepted. The room was covered in streamers, balloons, and a big banner hung across the ceiling that displayed in colorful, big blocky letters: **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRISK!"**

You sat on their couch, and let yourself relax. You felt your phone buzz in your pocket, but you decided to ignore it for now. You guessed it was Michelle, calling if you delivered the cake in one piece. You'd just call her later.

Toriel came out of the kitchen and into the room with Frisk bouncing after her. She made her way towards you, a grateful smile on her face.

Toriel says with a gentle voice, "My dear, I can't thank you enough for the help that you have given Frisk today."

You squeaked slightly in response, a light blush dusting your cheeks. "It's no problem, Miss Toriel."

She waved her hand, "No need for formalities, dear." She smiled at you, "Starting from now, you can call me Toriel."

You see Frisk giggling at your nervous expression, and you flashed the kid a playful look. "Of course, thank you Toriel." You say, your anxiousness slowly dying away.

"Frisk explained to me the situation earlier, I am forever grateful for what you did. Is there anything I could do to repay you?" She chimed, looking at you.

You shook your head, "Not at all. You don't need to repay me anything. I'm just glad that the lil' squirt is alright." Once you finished your answer, she looked almost as surprised and pleased.

The three of you snap your heads to the sound of the doorbell ringing, and the small kid almost rushed to answer it. You leaned a bit from the doorway of the living room, to see who arrived...

Er.

It...was a blue fish lady, and a yellow...dinosaur?

Okay.

You were taken by surprise when the fish monster suddenly scooped Frisk in their arms, shaking them by their shoulders, yelling out, "FRISK! Oh my god! You're okay! We were getting so worried about you, punk!" Her voice was gruff, but at the same time, it sounded feminine.

"We c-came as soon as w-w-we can!" A nervous and shaking voice followed after, much softer, "O-Oh m-m-my goodness! T-Thank god, Frisk is a-alright!"

"Thank you, you two, for coming so soon." The gentle, calming voice of Toriel piped in, "Indeed. What's important is, Frisk was able to come home safe and sound." She paused, "Though I do have to patch up a few of their scratches and bruises. Come along now, Frisk. You two, please do come inside. It must be freezing out there."

"I'll say." The fish lady grunted.

You could hear their conversation from the living room, it wasn't exactly eavesdropping, especially since the fish monster had quite a loud voice. "Oh hey! Happy Birthday, Punk! Me and Alphys got you this!" Frisk grabbed the present, and signed a **"Thank you."** towards them, to which the fish monster replied back, "No problem kiddo!"

"I'll go put this along with the others." Toriel states.

They re-entered the living room, Frisk hand in hand with Toriel as they walked in. Toriel placed the gift on top of a table, where other bundle of presents were stacked on top. Toriel noticed you and grinned, calling out, "Girls, there is also someone I want to introduce to you." You suddenly sink in your seat, eyes darting to the doorway, where the fish and dinosaur caught gazes with you.

You chewed the inside of your cheek, desperately screaming at your mind to do something.

You got up, and waved at them a bit, "H-Hello the--"

"Hiya punk!" You didn't get a chance to introduce yourself, and the fish lady already wrapped an arm around you and gave you a noogie. "The name's Undyne!"

You heard snorts and snickers and you turned to your left, where you see Frisk cupping their hands on their mouth, stiffling laughs and giggles.

"Now Undyne," Toriel tutted, although it was hard to take her seriously with the amused look on her face. "Why don't you let our guest introduce theirselves properly?"

"Pft. Okay, fine." She finally let you go and sweet, _sweet_ oxygen returned to your lungs.

"Not everyday we see a new human around. I was just trying to give a good impression."

You gave yourself a few seconds to catch your breath, your mind is going a million miles an hour as you try to process the current situation you were in.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm _________." You say, your thoughts clouding your mind. You called this upon yourself, keep your calm, dammit.

"H-Hello, L-Like she s-said, this i-is Undyne." The yellow monster stuttered, gasping when Undyne suddenly picked up the shaking dinosaur in her arms.

"And this is my totally cute and amazing girlfriend, Alphys!" She shouted, a big grin spread across her face and she kissed her girlfriend's forehead, making Alphys flush red.

Oh, they were dating.

That's...adorable.

You couldn't help but smile at them happily, watching the endearing scene unfold. You were snapped out of your thoughts as Toriel clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. 

"Now that everyone is well-acquainted, why not the three of you settle for some of my butterscotch-cinnamon pie in the kitchen? I and Frisk will be with you in a moment." With that, they left the room, and you followed Undyne and Alphys into the kitchen.

There was a freshly baked pie in the middle of the room, settled on the counter. It smelled very delicious. The scent was intoxicating.

"So punk," Undyne started, as she grabbed a plate and cut herself a slice of pie. "How'd ya know Frisk?"

"Oh." You said, expecting that question sooner or later. "Well, you see, I found Frisk being picked on with a few other kids down the street, and I was supposed to be delivering the birthday cake. It just so happened that once I saved Frisk from the bullies, they were also the ones I had to deliver the cake to."

  
"I see, so how does that explain you being here?"

"Yes, about that..." You winced, why were words so difficult sometimes? "Frisk mentioned nobody coming to their party, so I asked them if I could join them, if it would make them feel better."

It was silent,

You were nervous.

You felt a nudge on your shoulder, and saw Undyne smiling at you, "I like ya, twerp. It's really kind of you to stick up for the kid like that, and being their friend."

You couldn't help but feel happiness stir in your soul.

After a few minutes, talking with the two, you realized that during the underground, Undyne happened to be Head Captain of the Royal Guard, which would explain her rough attitude, but it left you marveled at her. Alphys, on the other hand, was the Royal Scientist back then.

Wow, they certainly were a perfect match, huh?

Toriel, surprisingly, was the ex-queen. When you asked why, they mentioned it was a sensitive topic for them, and that Toriel would be uncomfortable talking about it. Since that was the case, you decided to leave it be.

Toriel and Frisk soon returned to the kitchen, where you were happily chewing on a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie. You never realize how good it tasted.

Toriel raised an eyebrow at you, smiling, "Does it taste good?"

"Mmmm! Yep!" You respond with a dazed smile, obviously enjoying yourself. It's unlike anything you've eaten before. It had popped a little in your mouth, like sparks, you guessed it's because of the monster magic. The goat giggled at your expression, beaming at you, "Thank you, dear. I am very happy that you enjoyed it."

Frisk tapped your shoulder, and you looked down at them, "What is it Frisk?" You inquired.

 **"One moment."** They mouthed and ran off into another room, and you noticed they were still wearing your jacket, as it hung very loosely around them as they bounced with each step.

Frisk came back and ran up to you, tugging on your blouse, and you were met face to face with...a yellow flower?

"Uh, wow Frisk. That is a nice flow--"

"Who you calling NICE?!"

...

Oh. My.

What the actual--

The flower has a _face_.

"UHHHH." You stared awkwardly at the flower who happened to be glaring at you, teeth bared. Okay. A talking flower with a face.

Totally not creepy at all.

"Friiiiiisk. Get me out of here! I don't wanna join your stupid party!" You supressed a laugh when Frisk stuck their tongue at it,  making it growl a bit in response.

It glowered at you, hissing, "Who is this moron?" It spat, and you raised an eyebrow at it, smirking a bit in curiosity. This flower has quite the attitude, eh?

"Flowey! Be polite!" Toriel scolded lightly, and the flower curled away a bit, muttering whispers under its breath. Frisk signed at it, **"Come on, say hello. Introduce yourself."** It groaned loudly, and it looked back at you, with a smile on its face. It looked forced, crooked even. It felt uncomfortable.

"Howdy! My name is Flowey the Flower!"

Alright. Flowey. Original name right there.

You nervously smile back and say, "Nice to meet you...er, Flowey." Oh god, what have you gotten yourself into.

Usually it's the parasites that are deadly.

Not the plant itself.

You tell it your name, to which it scoffed. "What a stupid na--OW! What the hell Frisk?!" You chuckled a bit once Frisk flicked at it, to its displeasure. **"Be nice."**

"I AM nice!" It snapped.

You began chatting with the others, it felt...comfortable, to be able to talk to others. Usually, you'd lock yourself up in your room, desperately trying to think of any ideas for a new chapter. That was just who you are.

It felt good, to have things different for a change.

You've gotten especially close with Frisk, and you found out that they just happened to be the ambassador of the monsters, which was quite a shock to you. How did such a little kid was the one that freed an _entire_ civilization of monsters? Anybody would have had the same reaction.

Oh, and did you mention that the kid was a total _flirt?_

It was unbelievably adorable. Sometimes, they would flash a wink or smile your way. You laughed along with Toriel when she recalled one time, when they were still in the underground, Frisk flirted with her over the phone when they were busy, and after a few minutes, they called her again and had the decency to call them ' _mom_ '.

You jumped at the sound of knocking, and a deep, casual voice rang out from outside. "knock knock." Both eyebrows were raised when another voice shouted out, "SANS!"

"Looks like they're here as well," Toriel said, stiffling a giggle. She leaned against the door, her ear pressed on it. "Who's there?"

The muffled, deep voice replied along with a snicker, "Ivor."

"Ivor who?"

" _Ivor_ you let me in, or I'll climb through your window."

"SANS NO!"

Toriel's laughs swept through the room, and she finally opened the door, it looked like it revealed--

 

Wait. **What**.

It was a skeleton.

Two at that.

 

"Heehee, come in you two." The goat-lady stepped out of the way, to give path for them to step inside. There were two skeletons, one tall and one short. The taller one handed a box, wrapped in orange colored paper and secured with a blue bow.

"ASGORE'S CLONE! I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOU THE HUMAN'S PRESENT, WHERE SHALL THE GREAT PAPYRUS PUT IT?"

Toriel pointed to the table near the corner, "You can place your present there, Papyrus."

"OH GOODIE!" He stopped in his tracks, "IS THE HUMAN ALRIGHT, MISS TORIEL?" You could feel the worry tone in his voice, and Toriel nodded at him, "My child happens to be fine, Papyrus. And I also happen to have to introduce you to someone."

"OOH! SHALL IT BE A NEW FRIEND FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

She winked at you, "Most certainly."

You twitched in anxiousness in your seat, and Frisk patted your back reassuringly. The two skeletons suddenly walked in, and they spotted you.

The taller one immediately grabbed your hand and shook....ever so _lightly_. "WHY HELLO THERE, OTHER HUMAN! MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS, I DO HOPE WE COULD BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS!"

"H-H-Hello t-the-there!" You said, voice shaking as he continued to shake your hand. Once he stopped, you giggled at his enthusiasm. You looked over to your left, and saw the smaller one approaching you, and stopping beside the other skeleton.

"sup pal." He says, "name's sans. sans the skeleton."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both."

He outreached his hand towards you, and you gladly accepted it.

...

 _Pffrrrbttttttttt_.

Uh.

He lifted his hand up, and it looked like it showed a...whoopie cushion? His grin looked permanent, and he looked at you with a spark of amusement in his eyes.

He must've been waiting for your your reaction.

You couldn't hold it any longer.

You laughed.


	3. Puns. Puns, everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are a blessing. I am so happy that a lot of you are loving the story so far! ; u ;
> 
> Your comments make me smile! Let me know if you enjoyed the story so far! I'll try to continue updating as soon as possible. :3
> 
> Here's a new chapter. //shoves it in your face// ENJOY IT DANGIT. lmao
> 
> (The title is so bad as it is already a dead giveaway, you know what to expect omg)

  
You laughed.

The skeleton seemed pleased with your reaction, a glint of amusement in his...eyes? A few groans emitted from the others, but not as loud as Papyrus, who threw his head back in and screamed.

"SANS. NO. WHY? YOU MADE A BAD IMPRESSION OF YOURSELF IN FRONT OF THE NEW HUMAN!"

"aww, come on paps. they liked it!"

"WE ONLY JUST MET THEM, AND NOW, YOU'VE ALREADY BECAME A BAD INFLUENCE."

"So what you're saying, is..." Sans snickered, and Papyrus only gave him a look that made him tempted even more.

You stared at them with wide eyes, and whispered to Frisk, "Does this happen usually?" They sighed,

**"All the time."**

"Oh."

"That you..." Sans continued, trailing off in anticipation. "Have a _bone_ to pick with me?" You noticed that Toriel snorted at the pun, and you found yourself trying hard not to chuckle. The taller skeleton had to restrain himself from grabbing Sans right there and then.

You heard a hiss come from the yellow flower in Frisk's hands. Flowey scowled at Sans, "Smiley-Trashbag." Sans smirked, raising his...eyebones? How is a skeleton even able to make expressions?

"Same to you, you overgrown weed."

"Why you--!"

"Alright, everyone." Toriel chirped, completely oblivious to the death glares both Sans and Flowey sent at each other. "Why don't we all get settled in the living room? Let us continue to wait for the others. The party has yet to start in a few minutes."

Everyone went to the living room, and you happened to be sitting on one of the bean bags. You noticed Frisk coming up to Sans, much to Flowey's displeasure, and had his body scrawled all over the couch. Undyne and Papyrus seemed to have went into the kitchen, screaming about making spaghetti.

You heard ruffling beside you, and noticed that Alphys sat next to you. She glanced at you, fiddling with her thumbs, and spoke up in a quiet, trembling voice, "So u-uh...d-do y-you like anime?"

You nodded your head at her, "Yeah, I do. I watch it every now and then." Her face seemed to lit up at the response, "O-Oh! I like it too! M-My favorite is Mew Mew K-Kissy Cutie!"

"Oh! That's also one of my favorites!"

"R-Really?! We should watch it together sometime!"

"Sure!" You replied with a grin, and she smiled back. You heard a few crashes in the kitchen, making you scrunch your eyebrows in confusion as Alphys winced a bit. You could hear the panicked barks and shouts Papyrus and Undyne were throwing at each other.

"W-Well, looks like they n-need my help. C-Could we t-talk some more l-later?" She said, giving you a hopeful look, and you nodded in acknowledgement. She propped up from her seat, and headed off to the kitchen.

You could feel the gaze of someone watching you. It almost made you shiver, but you chose to ignore it. You felt goosebumps on your skin, but looked up anyway, and your orbs met with white ones.

"Um, hi...?" You blurted out, and immeidately regret it. He looked at you and chuckled lightly, 

"heh. heya kid, never really seen you around before, ya know?" He paused, and turned his head to the left, where both of you could see Frisk, and Toriel happily chatting away. Except for Flowey.

"been meaning to ask ya, how'd you know the kid?"

You told him what you said to Undyne earlier, and he only nodded nonchalantly. You noticed a grin spread wide on his face. "Looks like those kids were _boned_ by the time you showed up, huh?"

...A...pun?

...Seriously?

You smirked at him, "Your joke just tickled my... _funny bone._ " And you made jazz hands, to which he laughed.

"What can I say? _Ti-bia_ honest, I'm pretty _humerus_."

"Two puns in one sentence? Wow, you're a _bonefied_ comedian for sure."

"I got a _fe-mur_ jokes, a skele- _ton_ of them in fact."

"I would say something, but it'd be _rib_ -diculous."

"SANS NO. STOP. I COULD HEAR YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS ALL THE WAY FROM HERE." Your heads snapped to the loud voice of Papyrus calling from the kitchen, followed by an frustrated groan. You laughed along with Sans, a huge grin plastered on your face.

 **BAM**.

You jumped up and squeaked in surprise when you hear the loud sound of the door swung open, showed to have a silhouette figure, hands on hips.

"WHY HELLO, DARLINGS!" A sultry voice rang out,

A robot suddenly stepped in, a smug look on its face. As it's eyes scanned the room, and you sink in your seat, luckily, he didn't notice you.

Okay, robots, then monsters.

You noticed the robot seeming to hug something, it moved and squirmed a bit, and your eye widened in realization.

Oh, and ghosts.

"METTATON!" Papyrus' voice called from the kitchen, and his head popped in, "I'M GLAD TO SEE THAT YOU HAVE ARRIVED JUST IN TIME!" He paused to look at you, and a glare was sent towards Sans' way,

"SANS HAD INFLUENCED OUR NEW HUMAN FRIEND TO MAKE MORE OF THEIR TERRIBLE JOKES." He pointed over to you, and Sans only shrugged, a casual smile on his face as the robot's eyes darted towards you.

"Oh my. I never have seen you before..." They trailed off, looking at you up and down, which made you a little bit nervous. So this robot was named Mettaton, huh? Funny, you could've sworn you were familiar with that name.

"Oh yes!" He pulled you up in your seat, making you yelp slightly. He spinned you around, "A human with such good stature!" He ran his fingers through your hair, "Such soft hair too!" You felt his hands move to your face, "And such gorgeous eyes!"

Once he let you go, you felt a little embarassed. You weren't used to being complimented, much so from monsters. You only thought you looked like an average person.

"The name's Mettaton dear, sensational actor, musician, singer and artist!" He waved you off, "But you probably know that already!"

Oh, now you knew why that name was so familiar.

You could recall your friend, Michelle rambling on and on about Mettaton and about his new movies, and interviews. She was indeed, a huge fan of the robot.

"Hey Mett." Sans piped in, "Don't you mean... _sans_ ational?" You lifted your hands to your mouth to prevent you from giggling, and he only flashed a wink your way.

"Sans, don't make me strangle you and tear you to pieces."

He turned to you with an annoyed expression, the lit up, "Oh! And dear, this is my cousin, Blooky!" Your eyes cast upon the small, shaking ghost beside him. "....hi." He whispered, and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, Blooky! Don't be so shy. Go ahead and tell the darling your name!"

You gave an encouraging smile directly towards him and told him your name. His eyes looked downcast, but he manage to let out a little smile, "....my name is Napstablook....it's...nice to meet you."

"You must know me, don't you dear?" Mettaton inquired, raising an eyebrow at you. You decided to answer honestly, "Not really...?" That came put more like a question than a statement. Good for you.

"Oh my!" He gasped, "What about my movies? My books? Mettaneo and Julieton? Hamleton?" You quirked an eyebrow, and never had you ever read those books before. You thought about if he straight-plagiarized those from Shakesphere or was inspired by them. You shake your head at him,

"Goodness, darling! I'm surprised you don't me at all!" A shocked look on his face, and a hand was touched to his chest to where his heart should be...or does he even have one...?--

Okay that was just rude.

"I do know you," You wince, "I just don't watch you...that much."

_Nailed it._

He patted your back in a way of reassurance, "Do not worry dear! One day, I will show you all of my famous movies! My books, my series'! Oh!" He slightly squealed in excitement, "It'd be just like a marathon!"

"Don't you mean...mara- _to_ \--"

"Sans. I swear to Asgore, don't make me explode right here and right now."

You noticed Mettaton being called by Alphys, and sighed a bit in relief. "Looks like I'm need elsewhere. I'll be back, beauties!" She shot a harsh glare at the small skeleton, "Especially you. I'll deal with you later!" And with that, she marched off, and left the spacious room, and you stood there, with Napstablook quietly floating in front of you.

Welp, this is awkward.

"S-so...Napstablook...what do you like to do?" You asked, hoping that would start off a good conversation. He turned to you, "i like to make my own songs...but...i don't think they're that great."

Okay. A topic to work with.

"I'm sure they do!" You say, "I love to listen to music whenever I write, and as long as the person who makes them enjoys making them, then I'm sure they aren't terrible!" Looks like your speech seemed to have _lifted his_ _spirits_ a bit.

Snort.

"....r-really? t-thanks..." He replies, "Maybe you could show them to me sometime?" You asked, and he bobbed his head at you.

A knock came from the door once more, and Toriel went to answer it. Her expression fell slightly when she saw who was at the door, "Oh, come on in, Asgore." She said, a twinge of bitter tone in her voice, you found it unnerving.

When you saw who came in, your expression raised into one of surprise. It was another goat, much taller than Toriel. He looked like he wore a pink flannel, and some hawaiian shorts. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously,

"I got this for Frisk." He murmured, but loud enough to hear. A present was in his hands, and Toriel accepted it from his grasp. "Thank you."

The scene was a little uncomfortable to say the least.

It seemed nothing happened when Toriel smiled brightly at us, "Looks like everyone is already here! Why don't we start the celebration?" You could Frisk's giddy attitude bounce off the room, and they nodded their head excitedly.

And so, the party did start.

Just not in the way you expected.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puns. Puns, everywhere.
> 
> Guess what the new tag is? AAAaaay. XD
> 
> That speech earlier is a lie, even though I enjoy writing, my stories still end up terrible lol. But I still hope you enjoyed anyway! BD


	4. Accidents Can Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (le important note so read it omg) 
> 
> Short chapter...BUT ATLEAST I UPDATED DAMMIT. |(0v0)|
> 
> I just want to thank you all guys for the attention this story has been getting, honestly, I am just so happy right now. You guys are my vertebruhs. <3
> 
> By now, it's almost June, and school will be starting veryyyy soon. I live in the Philippines, where the temperature is hotter than the sun, to clear some confusion, so I won't be updating more the usual. :(((
> 
> I still have atleast one and a half week before school officially starts so I guess I'll make the most if it!
> 
> I'll still try to update as much as possible. Thank you all again for reading and I hope you enjoy. :)

Everyone seemed to settle in the living room, a few visitors came as well. Although you felt a bit out of place, being the only human around to attend Frisk's party, it wasn't so bad.

You certainly befriended a lot of monsters. A few was a blue rabbit, who happened to be named "Blue", a weird-looking cat called Burgerpants, and a spider-woman named Muffet. You also knew Monster Kid, or MK for short, he was about the same age as Frisk, poor fella had no arms and kept tripping every now and then.

Oh, and then there was Heat...Fire, Flame? Fireman?

Heats Flamesman. Got it. There, you remembered.

After a few minutes of wandering around, you also have met Greater Dog. You stare in awe, it was wearing very-heavy looking armor, it was on its paws, tongue sticking out and panting wildly.

Your first reaction?

 

 

 

 

 

"THAT DOG IS ENORMOUS."

You could faintly hear the snickers coming from the kitchen, Undyne shouting, "That's what _she_ said!"

**x-x-x**

You stared at the weird cat-dog like creature in your hands. You looked over to Frisk, who was smiling eagerly at you, nodding at you. "Um, hello?"

"HoI!" It said, and you raised an eyebrow.

"Hi ther--"

"Uwaaa! Cute huMan!" It continued, expression never faltering in the slightest. "HoI! I'M TeMmie!"

"Hi Tem?" Your eyes widened when a little when a small red dot appeared on its' face...then more...and..

"TeM AwlEgiC tOh HuMans!" It wiggled around, the smile never leaving its face. "UwAWaWaAWa--"

"Frisk _no_."

Muffled guffaws were left unheard.

 

**x-x-x**

You looked around the area, everyone looked so contented and happy. Your heart felt lightweight all of a sudden, as if something that was heavy that was once there disappeared. It felt great.

This certainly beats from having to stay alone at home.

Monster birthdays were a lot different than humans, but you could see that they tried to make it decent for Frisk. There were party games, although there were a few familiar ones, such as "Pin the Tail on the Donkey", "Truth or Dare", you noticed a while ago that monsters really enjoyed...puzzles.

Yes, that included Papyrus. In all honesty, you weren't too surprised.

He was quite enthusiastic, very. And it was actually endearing, he had an aura where he was just so innocent and lovable.

"Yeah! I know right?" Alphys exclaimed, and you giggled at her as she began to rant, you were able to chat with her again once she finished the ruckus that both Undyne and Papyrus caused, so you both began to talk about anime.

"Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 has absolutely the worst plot and it ruins the entire character arc! I mean, seriously? Aliens with dog-ears? A monkey that wants to take over the planet? It's just ridiculous!"

You shake your head knowingly at her, "I agree. It's terrible. The first season was totally better."

"Ugh. Yes. So true."

Alphys and you have been talking for quite a while now, and you have to say, you enjoyed it. It was nice how you can relate most things to her, and she was already practically your idol.

Man, I wonder what Michelle would react when you would tell her that you met Mettaton, and his creator?

_If she could only see you now._

Mettaton was basically the spirit of the party, and he had the habit of dancing along with Frisk and making strange poses. "Oh yes darling!" He turned to your way.

"Dear, why don't strike a pose for us?"

You shake your head vigorously. "I have two left feet." You say simply.

"Oh, come on darling! At least try!"

"I could smash the floorboard to pieces and create an earthquake."

He huffed at you, and pulled a microphone from absolutely nowhere. "Sing!"

"Voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard."

"You're bluffing, dea--"

"No trust me," You start, "I could break glass without even trying." He narrowed his eyes at you, "Show us!" He made a dramatic pose, "Let your feelings out and be felt through the song!"

"The only feelings that will blossom forth will be the pained screeches that will be heard way over from China."

"But you have talent darling! I can see it!" He whined. "I bet you have the voice of an angel." You almost cracked up at that.

"Why yes, oh Mettaneo. I, thy human, the only talent that I only shall have is to make people suffer from thine terrible voice."

He was not amused whatsoever.

"Alright now everyone, settle down." Toriel's voice piped in from all the noise, "Why don't we eat first and have some pie and cake?" Everyone seemed to agreed, especially you. You never noticed how you were hungry.

Your stomach was asking for food. You never really had breakfast so your lunch wasn't enough. Thank god, food.

Toriel felt a familiar tug on her robe and looked down to see Frisk pouting.

She rolled her eyes, but was smiling nonetheless. "Yes, my child, after that, we can open your presents." They bounced with joy, an excited grin forming on their face.

"Hey pipsqueak!" Undyne called, and you raised an eyebrow at her and your face twisted into a questioned look. "Yes?"

"We need a little help. Could ya come over 'ere?"

"A'ight." You say, propping up from where you sat, and you trudged over to the kitchen. Your ears were immediately greeted by the sound of Papyrus' loud voice.

"AH, HUMAN FRIEND! SO GLAD THAT YOU HAVE COME HERE TO HELP! THANK YOU!"

"Yeah, we need someone to taste the spaghet--"

"EVEN IF WE KNOW THAT OUR SPAGHETTI IS TOP NOTCH AND VERY DELICIOUS, WE WOULD LIKE TO KNOW YOUR OPINION ABOUT IT!"

They handed you a plate, with spaghetti. You grabbed the fork and twisted it, and dumping the food in your mouth. You face reflexively scrunch up slightly,

The taste was... _indescribable_.

But nonetheless, it was pretty good.

It had the same sparks like the one you tasted in Toriel's pies, and you could feel the unusual taste of...glitter? You swallowed, looking up and saw the faces that the two monsters have given you. They looked expectant.

"WELL HUMAN? DOES IT TASTE GOOD?" Papyrus inquired, very eager to know your reply. You nodded. And that seemed to light him up.

"WOWIE! YOU REALLY LIKE IT HUMAN?!"

"Yep! It tastes great." You say, and he "NYEH"-ed at you.

"BUT OF COURSE! EVERYTHING THAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKES IS AS GREAT AS HIM!" You always wondered how Papyrus stayed so optimistic, but it was endearing to no end.

"Glad to know you like it punk!" Undyne smirked, and looked at the plates of spaghetti that occupied the entire table, "We provided the drinks for everyone and all, but me and Papyrus still have to distribute the spaghetti. Could you help us?" You shrugged, "Sure, I guess."

"THANK YOU HUMAN FRIEND FOR YOUR HELP! YOU ARE TOO KIND."

"Not at all."

You left the kitchen with a tray of glasses brimmed with juice and water, and began to serve them to everyone. Your tray was almost empty, so you went back to the kitchen to get some more. There, you met Frisk and they waved at you.

"Heya, kiddo." You say, ruffling their hair. "Do you need anything?" They nodded at you and pointed to a bottle of ketchup on the high shelf. **"I couldn't reach it."** You raised an eyebrow at them, but complied anyway.

You reached on the top shelf, standing your tippy-toes. You weren't exactly the tallest person but you managed to grab the bottle of ketchup, as you were about to hand it over to Frisk--until they were called by Toriel. "My child, could you come over here?"

They sighed, and looked up at you, **"Could you give that to S-A-N-S please?"** When you are about to ask why, they already ran off, leaving you confused. You shrugged.

You marched over to the living room once more, looking over to the couch, where, until now, Sans reclined, and was snoring. You snorted, and tapped his shoulder, and they lazily popped an eye open at you. "oh. kid. sup? ya need something?--"

**SQUIRT.**

You were about to hand him the ketchup until you accidentally pressed it too hard and all the contents squirted onto the skeleton's face. "E-EH?" You blushed red in embarassment, you were thankful only a few noticed you but they laughed at the scene that was present.

_You screwed up._

Sans looked at you, raising an eyebrow at you. And you quivered you shook with anticipation, a little scared by the way he was looking at you. You were mentally screaming.

Oh fudgesicles.

Crapsicles.

God, you were at loss of what to do.

He closed his eyes a bit,

 

 

 

 

"I _mustard_ you a question...but looks like we'll have to _ketchup_ later."

He winked.

You never felt more embarassed than your entire life.


End file.
